


Magic (Some Kind of)

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heatwave, One-Shot, Or... You Should Have Expected This By Now, Romance, Sequel, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, heat - Freeform, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: While the Doctor and Rose are waiting for the intolerable heat to finally go away, the TARDIS can't wait any longer...





	Magic (Some Kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Magic (Some Kind of)**

 

“I’m so sorry the trip didn't come up as expected,” the Doctor spoke honestly to her. “You only deserve what is best in the world and I have ruined everything by speaking of dreadful things!”

“No, Doctor. Don't say it,” she breathed. “You have only been trying to protect me, right?”

He nodded. “The old girl has given us exactly what I asked, and still-”

 _Calm down, Doctor. It’s all right. How about we sleep the remainder of this day away?_ Rose yawned.

“It’s barely past midday, love!” He looked at her, honestly surprised.

“Oh,” Rose sighed. “What do you suggest we do, then?”

The Doctor blinked at her, incredulous. “If you’re truly tired, then you should sleep,” he winked at her. As far as he remembered, she has been getting more sleep than usual nowadays, yet he has been ascribing it to the heatwaves they have been looking for, knowingly or not.

_I feel as if the heat is seeping through the impenetrable TARDIS walls…_

The Time Lord looked at her worriedly. He did not feel any such thing. Maybe he has somehow missed something crucial in protecting Rose at all costs? It could be possible they have stayed in the heat for a second too long. He could not dismiss the dreadful possibilities of Rose having caught a heatstroke. A sunstroke, possibly!

He has touched her forehead, panicked. “How are you feeling, Rose? You must drink a lot of water and get covered in sheets- I’ll ask the TARDIS to dim the lights, love, I-”

The girl gaped at him. _I feel fine, Doctor! Check my bodily temperature again, if you must, you will see I am as fit as a fiddle! Some alien suns are not going to burn me quite so easily!_

The Gallifreyan wasn’t convinced, his unease increasing. “How should I know you’re not being delirious, love? Your being tired so early worries me to no end,” he admitted.

Rose sighed, not certain if she was going to be able to keep the secret for any longer, no matter what the faithful old girl has had to say about it.

* * *

Little did Rose know the TARDIS has been waiting for the right chance to open the Doctor’s eyes ever since their much yearned-for meeting in this planet has ended up being so disappointing for all three of them.

Rose’s eyes grew wide about what the old girl has had to say. _Already? Are you sure? I know it’s been your plan all along and you think now is the best time, but- Of course I want it, more than anything!_

“All right!”

The Doctor has been used to Rose muttering something softly to the TARDIS occasionally… However, the way the girl has bit her lip can’t have meant anything remotely-

“The TARDIS insists,” Rose exhaled, kissing the Doctor tenderly, expecting he was going to catch up with the different way her entire essence has been reacting to him.

The Doctor gaped at her, but could not resist the timid offer to deepen the kiss, so familiar, yet so different, so sweet, yet so insistent, almost like...

* * *

 

 _Rose… I love you,_ the Gallifreyan assured her before she could begin doubting in him. _Why haven’t I felt the changes within you before? At least when we have finally… dared to share our everything between us?_ The Doctor wasn’t angry. Just curious and, quite understandably, unbelievably delighted.

Rose exhaled. There it was, giving the old girl’s secrets away again. _The TARDIS has made sure you couldn’t sense it._

“Ah.” The Time Lord nodded to himself. “So that was why I haven’t been feeling quite as sure about some of my senses being so acute any more! Thought it has had something to do with our heated shagging on that overheated planet, even! Ascribing that solely to the heat would have been silly!”

She eyed him questioningly, worried about other things. “Are you not mad at me. Doctor? Honestly?”

He shook his head. “You are here, proving to me I have been wrong all along,” the alien chuckled to himself. _The last of the Time Lords. Thanks to you, I’m not alone any more,_ the Doctor kissed her softly.

“I hope you’re not planning to populate the galaxy with-” Rose shuddered, terrified of the prospect.

“It has never crossed my mind, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor spoke seriously. “The moment we are out of places and times to visit, then, maybe? Sadly, I don’t think it’s possible to run out of it. Does this anger you?”

“Heavens, no!” Her meaningful look has made the Doctor grin at her.

“The TARDIS keeps insisting we need to dress up,” he shrugged. “She’s afraid the novelty of our spending our time naked wherever might wear off soon, I guess,” the Doctor smirked at her knowingly.

The ship has bleeped warningly in response.

“Fine, fine! _Molto bene!_ The Time Lord understood the old girl must have her reasonable reasons and has kindly helped the new Time Lady to get back into her dress, at the same time effortlessly succeeding in putting on something fitting for the heat outside.

_Now that we’re looking nowhere as eager to shag again, could you tell me how? When?_

Rose exhaled, taking the Doctor by the hand, needing the closeness more than ever. _Surely, you have noticed how frequent my_ nap _breaks have become?_

The Gallifreyan exhaled. “You do know I could have come to check up on you whenever?” He was stunned about the old girl’s thoughtlessness.

_To make a long story short, something has happened to me before you have come up with an idea to take me to… What was it? Winter Olympics? So, yeah. The TARDIS had accidentally, er- messed up with my mind a little bit-_

“When you have refused to leave your room for four days? How could I forget? Thought I’d done something impossible to fix!”

 _Yes. Then, she realised the Bad Wolf would be able to undo her mistakes, her being me and all that._ Rose shuddered.

_The next thing I remember is the unfathomable pain. Did I scream? I must have. I don’t remember._

The Time Lord understood the old girl must have hidden her memories somewhere deep inside Rose’s mind.“Shhh. It’s all right. A Time Lady or a human woman, it doesn’t change the fact we are made for each other! Maybe we should leave the TARDIS when the suns begin to set? It shouldn’t be half as hot outside by then,” the Doctor assured her, getting an approving look in return.

“In fact, Rose, I think you should award yourself with some ice-cream until we wait! You may be surprised,” he smiled, knowing ice-cream has been an everlasting craving of Rose's, always. Who wasn’t allowed their little obsessions?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how many parts of the series are left so far, the plan was to likely have seven (nope), nine or twelve stories in total (the series might extend to another summer, for all I know), but I can assure you _Marriage_ is not one of them. No such title, anyway.


End file.
